x_menfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth McArthur
(Note: She lives in the X-Men Evolution timeline, not the original one. If you don't know what X-Men Evolution is look it up.) Personality Elizabeth is a girl who likes to look on the positive side of things. She is very bubbly and also very sweet, she usually thinks of others before herself. Though she is also very hyper and energetic and just can't stand still for very long. Despite her sunny disposition she is also very short tempered, she's the type of person you do not want to upset. And she's very determined, when she sets her mind on something there's no stopping her no matter what you do. Physical Appearance Height: '''5’3” '''Weight: '''100 lbs '''Skin Color: Light Tan Hair Color: 'Red-gold w/ a Blond Streak '''Eye Color: '''Teal '''Clothing: '(Normal-Daytime) A frost blue v-neck shirt with quarter length sleeves that shows her midriff, indigo jeans and white ankle boots. Also wears a crystal bracelet with the crystal’s shaped like roses on her right wrist. (Normal-Nighttime) A pink tank top and a pair of pink yoga pants. (X-Men Suit) A indigo spandex suit with a white breast plate with a sun/moon symbol on it and celestial designs along the sides of the legs and arms. She also wears a belt with the X-Men symbol on it, white elbow length fingerless gloves and white wedge heel knee boots. 'Physical Attributes: '(1) Her breasts are around C-cup. (2) She has a petite figure meaning she's thin with small hips. (3) She wears frost blue eye shadow and white lipstick. (4) Her hair is waist length with the bangs covering her left eye. (5) When she's using her powers the symbol on her breast plate of her X-Men uniform is on her forehead and hands. History Elizabeth was born on Febuary 10, 1996 in Topeka, Kansas. Two months after she was born her father, Robert McArthur, left her mother, Angela McArthur, for no known reason. All he said was 'I'm leaving for you and Elizabeth's safety.' and dissapeared. 10 years later Elizabeth began exhibiting mutant powers, which first showed when one time she and her mother were walking after dark when they were ambushed by a bunch of gang members. Rosey tried as hard as she could to protect Elizabeth and she was doing fine until one of the gangers pulled out a gun and threaten to shoot Elizabeth if Rosey didn't give them her money. And Rosey would've too if a silver energy blast didn't knock the gun out of his hand. It turns out Elizabeth was the one that shot that energy blast and was able to put the gangers to sleep with by excreding a silver mist from her hands. Rosey was able to stay awake and she saw Elizabeth after the mist cleared but she noticed a strange symbol on her forehead and her hands: it was a symbol that resembled the sun and the moon mixed together. Her eyes were lit up white but as soon as they returned to their normal teal color she passed out. Rosey carried Elizabeth all the way home and dismissed the incident out of fear. Four years later during school a girl named Julie Watterman was continually getting on Elizabeth's nerves and during lunch when Julie intenionally spilled her milk on to Elizabeth's hair which sent her over the edge. Elizabeth's eyes lit up in yellow and the symbol that appeared on the night she saved herself from being shot appeared again on her forehead and hands. She fired a gold beam at Julie's lunch tray, and since it was a plastic tray it melted and burnt Julie's hands. She screeched in surprise and threw the tray in the air, which caused the food on it to fall off and onto Julie. The kids began to laugh at Julie's expense and cheered for Elizabeth even though she didn't remember what she did. The principal sent her home in fear she hurt the other students, at home Rosey and Elizabeth received a visit from Charles Xavier who heard about the incident. Charles explained Elizabeth's situation to them and said that she would have to move to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters in order to control her powers. Elizabeth was about to refuse when her mother told her that if she could control her powers then she may be able to find her father. After hearing that piece of information she finally agreed to Mr. Xavier's offer and joined the X-Men. Abilities '''Solar Manipulation During the day Elizabeth can manipulation the energy of the sun. When she is using her solar abilities her eyes lit up yellow and a special symbol appears on her forehead and hands. Her solar powers include... *Generating solar winds. *Shooting beams of solar energy. *Producing Light, to blind opponents. *Charging solar-based technology (e.g. Solar Panels). *Becoming pure solar energy. *Can produce light to be used for locomotion in darkness. *Immunity to UV radiation. *Draw power from the sun. *Absorb solar energy from the sun or other stars. *Create fire by focusing a beam on a spot. *Flight But during the night she can manipulate the energy of the moon. Her eyes light up white while using those abilities but the symbol still appears. Her lunar powers include... *Direct/Bend moonlight *Flight *Lunar Energy Manipulation *Creating lunar shields *Induce sleep *Heal injuries *Create smaller (energy) versions of the moon *Use moonlight as a source of light in dark areas Weaknesses Since she needs constant energy from the sun/moon to use her powers, if something blocked the rays of one or the other she's unable to use her powers. She's able to store solar/lunar energy in her body but she can't store too much energy or else she'll lose control and burn out. Category:Characters